A flat panel display apparatus such as a liquid-crystal display apparatus and an organic electroluminescent (EL) display apparatus includes a control circuit that is referred to as a timing controller (TCON). The display apparatus includes a display panel substrate including a plurality of pixel circuits arranged in rows and columns, a row-drive circuit which drives the plurality of pixel circuits on a row basis, a column-drive circuit which drives the plurality of pixel circuits on a column basis, the TCON, etc. The TCON controls display of a display panel substrate by supplying, on the basis of an inputted video signal, the row-drive circuit and the column-drive circuit with various kinds of control signals and the video signal.
The number of display pixels, display frame rates, etc. of a display panel have increased with the increase in size and definition of the display panel. A semiconductor device used as the above-described TCON is required to perform high-speed transmission ranging from several Gbps to several tens of Gbps, for inputting of an uncompressed video signal.
For example, as described in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (FIG. 33), a low voltage differential signal (LVDS) which is suitable to the high-speed transmission is employed. In addition, according to PTL 2 (FIG. 52A and FIG. 52B), a video signal is transmitted to a TCON using the LVDS.